


Surprise Visit

by thusgalanthus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Milk and Teach, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusgalanthus/pseuds/thusgalanthus
Summary: the newly appointed archbishop is challenged on their actions a lot. The solution? Want something your way just beat them in a fight simple as that. Although this time someone is unexpectedly showing up just for funsies. Someone who was SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME HELPING WITH ARCH BISHOP DUTIES FROM THE BEGINNING AND WENT OFF WITH HIS BOYFRIEND TO ALMYRA IN SECRET. Milk isn't mad or anything though. def not mad.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 17





	Surprise Visit

Every week there was a list of people who were unhappy with things the new archbishop would say every week there was a tournament held. If you could defeat the archbishop then surely the goddess was on your side. Every week no one could defeat them.

They walked over to the stands fixing their hair while they spoke to the king their face stoic as ever but he poorly hid his own smile what they spoke of was a mystery to everyone never going above a whisper.

“You always get a specific look on your face as you humiliate your foe in combat it’s divine” surely only an expression he could make out from them.

“Perhaps you’re rubbing off on me too much your highness” 

“Perhaps but I believe it’s only for the better” he looked past them to see Seteth waving at him “It seems as though you have one more opponent my beloved have fun out there”

“You know I will my heart” They gave him a small smile before returning to the center and grabbing their axe off the floor.

A hand clasped Dimitri’s shoulder on his blindside nearly causing him to jump “Well if it isn’t your kingliness” Claude smiled down at him “mind if I sit with you?”

Dimitri quickly stood up to wrap his arms around him picking him up in a vice grip hug “It’s wonderful to see you’ve returned old friend!”

“Woah hey now that’s my spine buddy ease up” Claude laughed patting Dimitri on the back “It’s good to see you too”

Dimitri set him down hands on his shoulders “if you’re back then that must mean Teach has returned as well, oh they’ll be so excited to hear… where is he anyhow?” as if to answer the question for him the small crowd that gathered started to get louder he turned to look to see that Teach had joined the center of the floor with Milk.

Milk set axe head to the ground and leaned against it “Oh my dear brother you never said you were returning I would have prepared a ceremony for your arrival”

“Yes well, I know how much you enjoy surprise fights” Teach drew his sword, getting straight to the point was always his style and there would be plenty of time for pleasantries after they kicked his ass. Milk heaved the axe back over their shoulder this time father wasn’t here to stop them.

The entire fight it seemed as though Teach was always a step ahead. While Milk had the brute strength, each swing taking out chunks of stone from the ground, Teach either dodged it or blocked it with his blade occasionally throwing Milk off step with a well placed fireball or wind spell and it kept on like this for longer than anyone had managed to stay in the fight before and the two seemed to be having the time of their lives. After not gaining any ground for long enough, annoyed, Milk threw down the axe and ran at him finally throwing him off for once. They grabbed him and flipped him behind them quickly moving to sit on top of him drawing their fist back for a final hit 

“Any last words before we see each other in the morning?”

“We got married”

“Wha- Without us!?”

With that distraction Teach snatched the hair clip from the top of their head to obscure their vision and traded them places, now with him on top he quickly drew his dagger and placed it to their throat. 

“That’s my husband!” Claude whooped and hollered hopping onto Dimitri who seemed as shocked as the rest of the crowd.

Teach smiled smuggly only for it to disappear as soon as Milk jabbed him in the chest knocking the air out of him and letting him fall off them as they got up.

“Oh no my husband!” Claude shouted climbing back off Dimitri to rush to the center.

Teach held his stomach while Claude helped him up “I expected a congratulations not a full strength punch” he didn’t get a reply Milk only stood there eyes still obscured by their bangs but Teach knew what was going on by a small lip quiver and the way their fingers twitched as if they wanted to dig into flesh but couldn’t. They were upset.

“Milk? Is something the matter?” He was reminded of the crowd again once they began to talk amongst themselves he healed himself to recover quicker and walked to them putting a hand on the small of their back guiding them away from the commotion. Claude only glanced at Dimitri for a moment before the both of them were following after the two.

The two found an empty room and Teach knelt down a little trying to get them to look at him “You can always talk to me what’s wrong?” they mumbled something but the only thing he could pick out was the word ‘together’ he tilted his head “together?” he moved the bangs from his siblings face pinning them back and they began to choke up. “We always did everything together” oh he wasn’t used to seeing this side of them one bit.

“I’ve been here alone doing our duties after Rhea left it to us and you ran off to do amazing things with Claude and I’m so proud of you and I’m happy you're back and I’m so happy you two finally were able to be together but…” they swallowed a lump in their throat.

“I feel like I’ve been left behind this has been hard, trying to help people alone, I don’t have the experience like Rhea did and you were always the brains and then I couldn’t even be there for when you got married!”

Teach stood straight and scratched the back of his head “It was a spur of the moment thing, leaving, sorry about that but Fodlan isn’t on fire so I think you’ve done a decent enough job” he placed a hand on their shoulder awkwardly patting before just bringing them into a hug.

“Oh and I’m sure Teach would love to reenact the entire wedding for you and we’ll have an even bigger party this time” Claude was leaning against the doorway leg braced against the other side as if he was keeping Dimitri from entering the room to keep him from interrupting them.

“Von Riegan” Milk looked at the old house leader making him straighten up.

“Y-yes professor?”

“Come here” They waved him over and both of them chuckled as he timidly walked over before Milk pulled him into their hug.

“Welcome to the Eisner family”


End file.
